


DRABBLE - Wanweird

by royalstandard



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstandard/pseuds/royalstandard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr for 'wanweird - an unhappy fate'</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE - Wanweird

Her blue eyes widened, so very doe-like. That was always what appealed to him about her. It was the first feature he’d really noticed about her other than her blond hair. Her eyes were really so large and when they widened as they were now, they shined around the edges as if she may cry. But he knew she wouldn’t. She’d only broken tears a few times in front of him, and those tears weren’t because of him. He couldn’t say he wanted her to cry for him, but he couldn’t deny that he’d thought about it. He wanted people to feel emotions about him and for him, whether he reciprocated their affection, their love, their fear or not.

His fingers tightened around her shoulders, using only a fraction of his full strength but enough that he could feel her skin beginning to pull against his fingertips. He could hear the skin stretching like fabric pushed to its limit before it broke, and he paused. His nose was inches from hers, and he could feel her sharp, panted breaths as she stared up at him, wide-eyed as a doe.

Camille said nothing; she simply watched him with those eyes, and it infuriated and frustrated him simultaneously. She never showed him the appropriate amount of fear. She wasn’t afraid of him. She’d told him as much, but it angered him to no end.

He wanted to feel the fear pulsating off of her. He wanted to feel the rush of endorphines flushing out of her system. But she wouldn’t satisfy him.

"I told you to go far away," he growled, baring his teeth so they ground against one another. A stray strand of her blond hair drifted down from the top of her head, softly floating beside her eye in stark contrast to the harshness of the scene unfolding between them. It was so out of place that he snatched his hand away from her shoulder and whipped the hair back from her face angrily as if it had somehow offended him.

She almost fell as he released her, but he moved so fast she could only stumble back one step before he had her in his grasp again.

"You’re… hurting me…" she stammered, not in fear but in an effort to catch her breath past the pain of his fingers digging into her shoulders.

"Good," he snapped in a low, dangerous tone, "You haven’t been listening to me, Cami. I told you to leave, to get as far from me as you could go. Yet here you are…"

Her strong jaw set, and her eyes hardened around the edges as he commanded her. She hated being told what to do. She was a big girl, capable of making her own decisions. He could see all of those emotions flickering across her eyes like a movie, but she said nothing.

"When I tell you to do something…" he leaned closer to her, the edges of his eyes turning red and twisting into gold, "…you should listen more carefully."

His anger erupted all at once, his fangs baring as his eyes changed from blue to solid gold and crimson in a flash. Her blood was warm on his tongue before she could react, only the slightest breath of air - almost like a gasp - erupting from her lips as he sank his venomous fangs into her neck. Klaus lost control, red filling his vision as he allowed his anger and frustration and worry and fear all overtake him. Blood ran down his hands and soaked his shirt and he lost himself in the euphoria of a kill. He couldn’t think about the fact that this was Cami, the one person he’d befriended in almost a hundred years. He couldn’t think about what a beautiful person he’d found her to be. He’d lost himself in what he truly was: the hunter, the wolf, the alpha.

The monster.

He wouldn’t feel remorse until the bliss of feeding would pass. Her body slumped to his feet as he dropped her, her skin barely warm as he’d drained her of her blood. He could barely see as he stepped away into the darkness, sated and bloated from drinking her dry. He was an Original, and he was to be obeyed. Perhaps others would profit from that lesson.


End file.
